


A Bit of Katy Perry Never Hurt Valentine's Day

by CeliaEquus



Series: Three-Sentence Fics [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Capsicoul - Freeform, Fluff, I just didn't think to post this earlier, I know that Valentine's Day is over, Karaoke, M/M, Oops, Songfic, Three Sentence Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day.  Phil sings, Steve blushes, and the Avengers are horrible friends.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Katy Perry Never Hurt Valentine's Day

Steve Rogers sat with his friends, the rest of the Avengers, in a pub crowded with pink and red balloons, streamers, and happy couples dancing along to the music, the song currently being belted out by one Phil Coulson.

"Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine," Phil sang, and he pointed at Steve, who couldn't help blushing as their friends heckled him, especially at the words 'Let's go all the way tonight'.

Nice as it was to be surrounded by the people he cared about, Steve had to admit that the best part was spending Valentine's Day with his boyfriend… even if it was at a karaoke bar.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr on Valentine's Day, but never got around to posting it on ffnet or AO3. Remedying that now.


End file.
